


One Night to Fall in Love

by angelsfalling16



Series: Endings [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: All it takes is one night. Simon and Baz meet, and within a few hours they’ve fallen in love.





	One Night to Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a new series! @wo2ash had the idea to create a series of endings, where we only write the endings of fics and post them. We’ll both be posting fics for it, and to keep them from becoming full fics we challenged ourselves to keep the fics at a length of 500 words or less. We’ve gotten a handful of them written, and I’ve really enjoyed doing this with her.

All it took was one night. One night for Simon and Baz to fall in love. One night that would change their lives forever.

Simon ran away from the care home, just needing some time away from that place and all those other kids.

Baz had run away from his family. It wasn’t a complete run away; he just needed to get away for the night because apparently it isn’t bad enough that they’re moving tomorrow. No, he had to go and come out to them tonight.

His dad didn’t react the best way, and Baz just wants to forget all about it.

So, he stormed out, and in the middle of the park, shivering in the chill of the night, he ran into a mysterious boy who looked ragged and lost and beautiful.

They spent the night running around together, ducking into 24 hour shops and walking down dark and quiet streets, laughing and talking and just being themselves.

Now, as the sun begins to rise, they have returned to where they first met in the park, and neither of them are eager to part.

They poured their secrets out to each other, things they’ve never told anyone else, but now they have to part.

“Are you absolutely certain that we can’t stay in touch after this?” Simon asks.

Baz told him several times that he was moving away and that this would be it for them, but Simon still has hope. He doesn’t want to be apart from him.

“I think it would ruin this good thing that we have. Taking it further while we’ll be so far apart will put a strain on it, and I want to remember you as this one good night.”

“You really want that?” Simon aks quietly.

“No.” He shakes his head, but before Simon can say anything else, he adds, “But I think it’s for the best. I want to see you as this wonderful thing that hasn’t been ruined by me, and — mmph.”

Simon kisses him. It might be a stupid thing to do since they just met a few hours ago, but he can’t just let this night end without making some kind of move. Even if he’ll never get another chance to do this,at least he’ll have this one moment.

“Goodbye, Baz,” Simon whispers when he pulls away.

“It was so nice to meet you, Simon.” He means it. Simon took this dark night and brought a light back into it, a light that Baz had thought he’d lost.

Baz kisses him once more, and then he’s off, disappearing into the night, wishing that things could be different.

Maybe one day they’ll meet again, and it will be their time.

Tonight, they fell in love. Some other night, they could find each other again and find a way to be together. For now, it’s time for them to part.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
